


Only Love Can Save The World

by sonofasgard



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diana prince - Freeform, F/M, I just want them to be happy, Love, Missing Scenes, Sad, Spoilers, Steve Trevor - Freeform, Steve/Diana, a little smut, sue me, these two will be the death of me, what couldve been, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofasgard/pseuds/sonofasgard
Summary: The world now knew her as Wonder Woman…but Steve knew her as Diana.- Some missing scenes and character reflection from the movie. -





	Only Love Can Save The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just something that popped into my head after I saw Wonder Woman. I've seen it twice now and I absolutely love it <3

*

Etta dug frantically in her purse for her handkerchief. She was barely holding it together, hanging on to the last shred of denial that probably kept her from completely falling apart.

“He’ll come back, you’ll see.”

“Etta- “

“He always comes back!”

Diana shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled Steve’s watch out of her pocket and held it out to the curly haired secretary. “Not this time.”

Etta broke down at the sight of the watch, bordering on hysterics. Diana pulled the shorter woman in for a hug and Etta clung onto her as she sobbed. After she calmed down, she broke away from Diana and dabbed at her eyes with her embroidered handkerchief.

“I always knew this day would come,” She paused to blow her nose. “But I’m still not ready. I’ll never be ready.”

Diana took her hand and squeezed it. “He saved us, Etta.”

“He saved today, and every day.”

*

Sometimes, Diana imagines a life together with Steve. A parallel future where they discover that marriage is a beautiful thing when true love is involved.

They walk hand in hand everywhere they go. Steve takes her dancing again- he looks devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo and she’s positively ravishing in a red dress. His hand rests on her lower back and she lays her head on his broad chest as they sway together. The God’s themselves couldn’t have picked a better match.

Steve brings her little gifts all the time. Roses, jewelry, a new dress, and ice cream. She can’t get enough of it. One day, they go for a walk as the sun is going down, after they’ve been dating for several months. She laughs at him when he takes her hand and gets down on one knee, doesn’t understand what the little black box in his hand means. He slips a ring on her finger and asks her to marry him.

Yes. _Yes_ , forever yes.

They have a beach wedding in the summer. It’s breezy and warm, and the salty sea air reminds her of Themyscira. Etta is there, rushing around and fussing over Diana’s dress. It’s a classy, open-back dress that flows down around her feet. She’s barefoot in the sand as she walks to meet Steve. He looks at her like it’s the first time they met all over again.

“Wow.” He takes her hands in his and gazes into her eyes.

“Kiss her already ya mad fool!” cajoles Charlie, his arm slung over Sameer’s shoulders- who’s not trying to hide his smirk.

She imagines waking up late, eating breakfast in bed together. In no rush to do anything but enjoy each other’s company. Steve works as a pilot at a nearby airport, while Diana takes a low-key job as a receptionist at a bank. She keeps a vigilant watch on the city, prepared for the darkness she knows is always lurking.

Over the years, they share lots of laughter and tears. They argue, because she’s stubborn as hell and even though Steve is more of a pushover, they don’t see eye to eye on everything. In the end, there’s nothing that can’t be fixed with apologies and a hug.

Diana gets pregnant, and her belly swells like a balloon as the life inside of her grows. It’s fascinating and she loves the thought of carrying Steve’s baby. Steve kisses her stomach and tells her she’s beautiful. He talks to her belly as if the baby can hear every word he says.

“The baby will know my voice, you’ll see.” She laughs and shakes her head.

She imagines a little girl with raven hair and Steve’s bright eyes. _Antiope._ Their little princess. They raise her to be strong and kind. She’s fierce like her mother and brave like her father.

The years pass too quickly, but they’re happy. They’re a family. Steve’s hair greys and wrinkles set in his handsome face. Diana and Antiope are by his side when he passes away from old age. He goes with the peace of a life well spent.

*

That night in Germany, amidst the horrible war that loomed nearby, Diana stared at Steve in the moonlight cast by the window, her pupils wide with arousal. They kissed slowly at first, exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues.

After a while, they pulled away panting for air. It was almost like there was some invisible electricity between them.

“Steve,” she whispered against his collarbone as she pressed kisses along it. “Make love to me.”

Steve hoisted her up by her butt and she giggled, wrapping her legs around his hips. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently, meeting her lips again in a deep kiss.

He whispered sweet things to her while they made love like it was written in the stars. It was as if they were created to fit together, and maybe they had been. She rose to meet him like the tide greeting the shore.

Steve mapped out her body with his large hands and followed with his mouth.

 _Steve, Steve, Steve_ was her only coherent thought. 

“Diana,” he panted against her neck as he neared climax. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Steve- _oh_!”

Afterwards, she lay with her head resting on his chest as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

“How do you feel?”

She thought about it for a moment before replying, “Amazing.”

“Bet you didn’t read about that in any of those books, huh?”

She laughed and swatted at his chest. “You are not so above average, Steve Trevor.”

“Is that so?”

She raised herself up on her hands, hovering over him. “Yes.”

He tickled her sides until she collapsed with laughter, rolling onto her back.

“ _Steve!_ ”

*

Growing up on an island without men had never bothered her, although you can’t desire something you’ve never seen before. She’d seen pictures of course, studied naked drawings of men unfazed as if she were merely studying another language. There was never a sense that she was missing out on the opposite sex, surrounded by self-sufficient warrior women. In her eyes, there was nothing a man could do that her mother couldn’t do better.

But she had no interest in other women, even though she’d received many offers. It was not uncommon to form a long-term commitment with a partner on the island, but Diana had been focused on her training for so long. Finding love wasn’t a priority for her.

She couldn’t explain it, but some unshakable feeling had come over her on the fateful day Steve’s plane crashed into the sea. She’d gazed into his eyes, blue pools of cerulean framed by long dark lashes, and somehow, she knew her life would never be the same. Those eyes focused on her like she was the most amazing creation he’d ever laid his eyes on.

Steve was steady and strong for a mortal. He was superior to most human males, but not only in psychical appearance. He was smart and fast, selfless and brave, kind and sensitive. He made her feel like she was special beyond her origins. The world knew her now as Wonder Woman…but Steve knew her as Diana. Steve was a pure soul, a bright light in a dark world.

All she had left was her memories, a fading photograph and his pocket watch. At the time, it hadn’t made sense to her, why someone would keep track of time. But now she understood how precious every minute can be, even if you’re immortal. She’d taken her time with Steve for granted and now she wished more than anything that she could go back and savor every second.

So many years had passed, but her heart still belonged to the war spy who crashed in the ocean. He inspired her every day to conquer her fears, to be a better person. There were so many other heroes out there now, but none of them compared to Steve. Not only did he sacrifice himself to save thousands of others, but he saved her.

Maybe she didn’t get a chance to tell him, but she knew she loved him. It was something she had to learn the hard way, that sometimes you don’t know what you had until it’s gone.

Steve came into her life as abruptly as he left it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think xx


End file.
